swat_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
S.W.A.T. (1975 series)
S.W.A.T. is an American action/crime drama television series about the adventures of a Special Weapons And Tactics (S.W.A.T.) team operating in an unidentified California city. This series is spin-off from The Rookies, the series aired on ABC from February 1975 to April 1976. Aaron Spelling and Leonard Goldberg were executive producers. It was created by Robert Hamner and developed by Rick Husky. Synopsis The series is known for its instrumental theme song composed by Barry De Vorzon which became a number-one hit single in 1976 for Rhythm Heritage. The title sequence that used that piece was also familiar with the principal characters responding to a muster signal, grabbing their weapons and running to their specially equipped transport van driven by "Sam", an uncredited, non-speaking role. The show's setting was rarely, if ever, specified and the shoulder patch the team members wore on their uniforms said, "W.C.P.D." Richard Kelbaugh, a former member of the LAPD's S.W.A.T. team, was the technical advisor for the series. Cast Main * Steve Forrest as Lt. Dan "Hondo" Harrelson (team leader) * Robert Urich as Officer Jim Street * Rod Perry as Sgt. David "Deacon" Kay * Mark Shera as Officer Dominic Luca * James Coleman as Officer T.J. McCabe (scout/sniper) Recurring * Ellen Weston as Betty Harrelson * Rose Marie as Hilda Broadcast and syndication As of October 1, 2011, S.W.A.T. began airing on Antenna TV and in Australia on 7mate in 2012. In May 2016, it began airing on getTV. Reception The series premiered at a time when violence on television was becoming a subject of controversy, and the actual Los Angeles SWAT team on which the fictional team had been modeled was harshly critical of its depiction of such teams. Episodes * Season 1 ** The Killing Ground ** A Coven of Killers ** Death Carrier ** Pressure Cooker ** Hit Men ** Jungle War ** Death Score ** The Bravo Enigma ** The Steel-Plated Security ** Omega One ** Blind Man's Bluff ** Sole Survivor * Season 2 ** Deadly Tide ** Kill S.W.A.T. ** Dealers in Death ** Time Bomb ** The Vendetta ** Criss-Cross ** Vigilante ** Courthouse ** Ordeal ** Strike Force ** The Swinger ** Terror Ship ** Murder by Fire ** Silent Night, Deadly Night ** The Running Man ** Lessons in Fear ** Deadly Weapons ** The Chinese Connection ** Dragons and Owls ** Any Second Now ** Soldier on the Hill ** Dangerous Memories ** Officer Luca, You're Dead Other adaptions and reboot Film A film version of the series, S.W.A.T., was released in 2003 starring Colin Farrell and Samuel L. Jackson. Steve Forrest has a cameo role as a police truck driver and Rod Perry (the original TV series' "Deacon" Kay) plays the father of LL Cool J. In 2011, a direct-to-DVD sequel titled S.W.A.T.: Firefight was released; it bore little connection to either the TV series or the 2003 film. TV series On May 12, 2017, a rebooted version of S.W.A.T. was ordered to series by CBS. The new series premiered on November 2, 2017. External links * S.W.A.T. (1975) on Wikipedia Category:About